In general, an optoelectronic component, as for example a light emitting diode (LED) or an organic light emitting diode (OLED) may be manufactured on a carrier, wherein the carrier may be or may not be transparent to the specific wavelength of the light being radiated from the diode depending on the type of the light emitting diode, e.g. the diode may be a top emitting diode, a bottom emitting diode, or a diode emitting light into various directions. A light emitting diode may include at least two electrodes, an anode and a cathode, being separated by an electroluminescent material (e.g. by a so-called emitter layer or emitter structure) such that light may be emitted from the light emitting diode in response to an electric current or to an electrical field being applied between the at least two electrodes. The electrodes may include an electrically conductive material allowing a charge carrier transport into the electroluminescent material. The light may be emitted from the electroluminescent material due to recombination of electrons and holes being for example injected into the electroluminescent material.